


You did all of this for me?

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Prompted Works [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Mini reunion between Melkor and Mairon, set in the void after The Return of The King.Ship Prompt: Angband + You did all of this for me?





	You did all of this for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Barad-Doom!!

Mairon says nothing, staring across the ruined landscape, knowing that it exists merely in his own mind and in Melkor's because of that. In front of them is everything he had once attempted to build, shown in its splendor, before the Fall of Numenor stripped him of his fair form, before the Last Alliance stripped him of his Ring, before the Eru-damned Hobbits destroyed it all.

It is beautiful, but what he finds even more beautiful, is the spark in his master's eyes as he sees what Mairon has created, as he takes in the world that was meant to be a gift and a testament to their love.

"You did all of this for me?" It is Melkor who breaks the silence, his voice cutting through vision and destroying it all over again, leaving the two beings drenched once again in eternal nothingness. 

"There is no other worthy of my work, my lord," the maia replied, turning his head to smile at the other. The darkness is not complete, it is not all encompassing as he had feared, it was merely the world around them, and yet their bodies, the mortal forms they had taken on in order to truly see one another again, appear as though bathed in light from an unknown source. 

Melkor seems to smile, something he had not done since before the Silmarils, and he whispers, "I am hardly worthy of you."  
  


 


End file.
